


Chat

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: No contact for two weeks





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It had only been a week, but even that was too much for Hal. Every day when he woke up, gone was the usual excitement, replaced with the bored anticipation of time moving by at a crawl. A fortnight. An entire two weeks had to pass before the Guardians would allow him to so much as think about Sinestro. Well, half the time was up and Hal didn't know if he could stand anymore of this.

Atop a building in Coast City, Hal stood, garbed in green, looking out at the early morning sky. It was chilly, too cold for criminals to be out and about, he was sure, so he was left with nothing to do. Again. Sure, he could try looking for people to help on other planets, but every time he had the thought, he found he couldn't dredge up any enthusiasm for it. Like now. Going to other planets without Sinestro just seemed weird.

Of course, Hal might be the only one to feel that way. For all he knew, Sinestro could be having the time of his life away from him. And wasn't that just the most self-deprecating thing Hal had ever thought of. It was ridiculous, clearly, but now Hal couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Was Sinestro enjoying being away from Hal? Had this whole scenario just been some kind of ploy of Sinestro's to get away from Hal? No, that was reaching Sinestro's levels of paranoia. But it could be true.

Hal couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out. And maybe, just a little, he was relieved to have an excuse, however feeble it might be, to call Sinestro. So what if the Guardians had threatened more permanent punishment should they break the terms of the suspension? Hal wasn't afraid of a bunch of blue trolls. Neither was Sinestro, for that matter. They were always on the same page.

While waiting for Sinestro to answer, Hal paced back and forth, his hands linked together behind his back. What if Sinestro didn't answer? What if Sinestro just ignored him? Never had Hal stopped to think about what he'd do if Sinestro just didn't want to see him anymore, after the forced separation had ended. It hadn't ever occurred to him as a viable option for Sinestro to consider. That had been kind of arrogant.

Finally, Hal received an answer and a green hologram flickered to life before him. "Sinestro!" All of Hal's worries were suddenly inconsequential, seemed stupid, and he threw himself forward. Only to slam into the surface of the roof, because right, Sinestro was a hologram and intangible. That was so unfair and far from curbing any desire Hal had to see Sinestro, he only wanted more, for it to be in person, ached to touch his fellow Green Lantern.

"I don't suppose this is an emergency, so I can tell the Guardians we had good reason to be in contact?" Sinestro's tone was light, but there was the usual air of a sigh, tired amusement at Hal's inability to think rationally. It was so familiar, so much of what Hal had been missing like crazy, that he smiled and pulled himself up off the ground with an attempt at swagger. He tripped, fell over, and hit the ground at Sinestro's feet.

In one smooth motion, Sinestro was on level with Hal, but he at least, was aware enough not to reach out. "Perhaps your dangerous level of clumsiness could be considered life threatening enough." It wasn't the same, having only a hologram to look at. Sure, it captured the general look of Sinestro, but none of the details, none of the colours, the intricate shapes were blurred together. Projecting across the universe no doubt tended to do that to an image.

Finally, Hal managed to find his voice, which had been unusually uncooperative. "I think it's your fault," he said. His mouth was dry, as were his lips. He licked them and stood, Sinestro soon following with an eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Think about it," Hal teased, and he crossed his arms to prevent himself from reaching out, though that didn't stop him leaning closer. "I was trying to hug you, right? If you were just here, instead of being a hologram, I wouldn't have fallen over."

"By that logic, it is the Guardians you should be blaming," Sinestro pointed out, ever one to dodge having any fault. "They are the only thing preventing me from being at your side. Without their interference, you would be allowed to hug me and I would be allowed to playfully push you away." Sinestro smirked, but it didn't hold the weight it usually did, his eyes didn't sparkle in quite the same way. This hologram did him no justice.

"You'd really be with me if the Guardians weren't stopping you?" This, Hal remembered now, was why he'd been calling in the first place. But saying it aloud, he realised how ridiculous he sounded. "Don't answer that." Annoyed at himself, Hal shook his head and a lock of hair fell into his eyes. Sinestro's fingers twitched, as though he wanted to brush the hair from Hal's forehead. But of course, he couldn't.

"Alright," Sinestro agreed. His fingers curled over into a loose fist, one he held at his side. "I won't. But I will tell you, unprompted, I haven't been this distracted in years. It's much too quiet without you. If the Guardians thought our productivity would increase while apart from each other, I believe they were sorely mistaken." So, basically, Hal guessed, Sinestro was feeling around about the same way he was.

"I think the goal was to make sure we couldn't pull anymore crazy stunts against their orders," Hal contributed, which garnered him a short nod of agreement. "Which is surprisingly, sort of working. Just not in the way they intended, I guess. I don't feel much like doing anything at all. Bit pathetic. I don't regret what we did though. Those people would have died if we'd done what the Guardians wanted."

"Quite," Sinestro agreed, and he rolled his shoulders back, before glancing to the side for a brief moment. When his gaze returned to Hal, he looked regretful, but also serious. "I should go. If the Guardians discover us speaking, I have no doubt our punishment will be worse than a couple weeks of separation. I do not wish to be parted from you for longer."

Like that, reality set back in, Hal was reminded he couldn't be allowed to keep talking with Sinestro. But he hated the fact, found it hard to accept, and he reached out again without thinking. Naturally, his fingers only passed through Sinestro's arm and he let out a quiet growl of frustration. This was basically torture. "How can the Guardians do this?" he muttered. "It's pure evil. I want to see you."

"And you will," Sinestro told him. "In a week. They can't keep us apart forever. Unless they discover us speaking..." It was obvious Sinestro wanted to end the call, but Hal couldn't bring himself to. If he did, he knew he'd be back in the same situation as before, bored out of his mind and just missing Sinestro even more. Getting thrown out of the Corps, just so he could spend a few more minutes with Sinestro, suddenly seemed so worth it.

But hey, Hal couldn't just think about himself. Losing the place he had in the Corps would be devastating to Sinestro, Hal had to respect that, however much he hated it. And, alright, he'd miss his ring too, if the Guardians took it from him. "OK, fine. One more week. But that's it. After that, I will be coming for you." Fiercely, Hal jabbed a finger at Sinestro's chest but it only dipped into hologram again.

Slight smile on his lips, Sinestro lifted his hand, as though to grasp Hal's, but of course he couldn't, and the movement was abandoned halfway. For a brief moment, Hal saw his own feelings reflected in Sinestro. Frustration, mostly, was there, along with other heartwarming things, and Hal felt slightly better. Slightly. "I'll be counting on it," Sinestro said then. And he disappeared. Any improvement in Hal's mood vanished, as quickly as the other Lantern just had.


End file.
